


I love the smell of you on my sheets

by Natteravn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteravn/pseuds/Natteravn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is during the night that Starks and Snows and wolves come out and play for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the smell of you on my sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the summer 2011. Originally posted on LJ, and the mistakes I could find in that version have been corrected. Basically porn with a hint of angst.
> 
> \---
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Nothing written in my fanfictions is real – I have made absolutely everything up. I do not own any of these characters, they belong exclusively to their author. I make no profit from my writing, and I do not mean to offend or harass anyone with my works.

Cold fingers against heated flesh, hot breaths against sensitive ears, rough hands against delicate skin, sharp teeth against wet lips. They are everywhere – touching, squeezing, groping, gasping, whimpering, moaning. Every night, until they are spent and exhausted and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

And in the training yard, they will pretend that nothing ever happens. They will put on a mask, they will be harsh, violent, and rough, and give each other cuts, scars, and bruises, deep and nasty. Cuts and scars they will kiss and touch so delicately at night, whispering words of regret and forgiveness. Because they both know that daytime is just a game. It is during the night that Starks and Snows and wolves come out and play for real.

It is not because they are brothers that they keep it a secret. It is not because they are both male, either. This thing is just for them to know, their own little secret, which makes the night time visits ever so intimate, close, and arousing. Because no one else knows about them. Because it gives them a thrill to know that they share a dirty, naughty, and wonderful secret.

Robb knows that his mother will make him take a wife one day. A wife he must love, care for, and respect, from the day he takes her hand, until his last. But it is so far away, it has not even entered his mind that it can be anytime soon. He is seventeen, he is still just a boy, and at this moment, he is content with practicing his sword at day, and satisfy hunger and need at night. He does not need a wife, he does not want one. It is not because it will be a woman. It is because she will not be Jon.

Jon knows that the time will soon come, when he has to leave and face the harsh reality that is the Wall. He knows that taking the black is the only right thing to do. There he can be useful, treated like an equal, and develop his abilities. Even if he has to leave everything behind – including the one he loves the most –, it is what he wants. And Robb will take a wife no matter what, and watching his love from afar with another human being is something Jon does not want to go through.

But as long as he still has the chance, Jon will share a bed with Robb. When everyone has fallen asleep, one of them will get up, tiptoe into the other’s chambers, and crawl under the blankets. They will only wear breeches, sometimes not even that, because they know they will not need them. Jon will lick Robb’s lips and Robb will open his mouth to let him in. His hands will travel down Jon’s spine and rest at the small of his back, bring him closer and feel his warm skin under his sweaty palms.

Jon will grind down against him and curl one hand around his right hip, and Robb will swear and break the kiss. In response he will bite down on Jon’s neck, and press his hands even harder against his lower back, until he’s got enough advantage to flip them over.

He will take Jon in his hand, touch him, caress him careful and slow, turn him a little harder by each stroke. Jon will lay back and enjoy the feeling of pleasure building up between his legs. When his body gets ahead of Robb and the strokes become too slow, he will hook his leg around one of Robb’s thighs and pull him down. He will invite him into the warmth of his mouth again, and grip tight around a strong bicep, the one which does not support the stroking hand. With his other hand, Jon will reach for Robb, and give him the same treatment he has been getting himself.

Eventually Robb will become too impatient. Robb will always become too impatient. He will push Jon’s hand away, whimper at the loss, but not give in. He will move up Jon’s body, and steal another kiss as he eases himself down. It will hurt – it will hurt so bad that it surprises him that he actually goes through with it.

They never really think of their roles in bed, they did not think of it the time they started, either, it just happened. Robb knows that it satisfies a need in Jon, and that is the main reason why he lets Jon have him like this. In every single area, Jon has to be the submissive bastard, while his nature is to be a leader. He might not have the name, but he is just as much of a Stark as Robb is. So Robb never complains, because he knows how important this is to Jon. Even though Jon himself does not understand how important this dominance, this control is for him.

Jon knows what it is like for Robb to give of himself like that. When they started off with the secret, he would look at Robb with concern and worry, ready to tell Robb that he should stop doing it to himself. He will not wear that look on his face anymore, but he will still be so wonderfully patient while Robb squeezes his eyes shut, clenches his teeth and breathes hard through his nose.

Jon will know when Robb’s ready. It is when that furrowed brow eases out, the tight muscles around him relaxes, and Robb opens his mouth with a heated gasp. He will open his eyes and look Jon in the eye. Jon will stare back at him with eyes as dark as the coldest nights on Winterfell, and Robb will give him a short nod. As if to say ‘everything is alright, get started’.

Without taking his eyes off Robb, Jon will grab him by the waist and pull himself up. Robb will crush his mouth against Jon’s, and love, need, and desire will colour his features as he does so. The kiss will make him relax – not completely, but enough for him to start moving. Jon will do just what Robb did seconds before – squeeze his eyes shut, clench his teeth and breathe hard through his nose. Getting seated is always Robb’s challenge, keeping it together afterward is Jon’s.

The next minutes will be lost in a mess of tongue, lips, hands, fingers, moans, whimpers, grasps, and gropes. Teeth will bite at exposed necks, hands will move over strong muscles, fingers will twist sensitive nipples. Jon will grab Robb’s backside, Robb will respond by locking his hands behind Jon’s neck and kiss him fiercely.

By the time they reach climax, Jon will have love bites all over his neck and throat, and Robb will have dark red marks on his hips, where Jon has held on to him too hard. Jon’s grip will tighten when he comes, and Robb will pull at Jon’s hair and cry out. As they ride out the sensation together, their lips will again find each other. The kisses will be wet, sloppy, and messy, just like the sheets.

Some nights they will be too tired to clean up, and they will just lie down and fall asleep. They will wake up sticky in the morning, still with their legs and arms tangled together. Other nights, one of them will have the energy to make it a bit more comfortable, both to fall asleep and to wake up the next morning.

Robb will usually end up flat on his back, one arm behind his head. Jon will end up on his stomach, lying halfway over Robb’s chest, with Robb’s arm over his shoulders. Jon will always fall asleep first; he is a heavy sleeper. Robb will lie awake for a while, run his hand through Jon’s soft curls, and think about how bloody amazing it was.

The night before Jon leaves is no different. And still it is. It is wilder, rougher, harder – this time, for the first time, Jon does not hesitate to take control. He knows how much it hurts for Robb, but the desperation takes over. He will never be able to feel this again, never be able to have Robb – or any other human being – like this again. Not that he wants anyone but Robb. By the time they are done, Robb has tears in his eyes.

Jon sits there quietly with Robb in his lap, watching his bruised lips, flushed cheeks, and tearful eyes. He raises a hand and wipes the tears away, and a pained expression appears on Robb’s face as he does so. ‘I am so sorry, Robb,’ he whispers, but Robb shakes his head, because he understands. He wants to feel this for days, weeks, months, too.

Robb puts his hands on Jon’s cheeks, kisses him as deep and heartfelt as he can. Eventually Jon has to break it, and Robb knows that it is over. He moves off, but as Jon goes for the sheets to strip them off, Robb grabs his arm and tells him not to. He pulls Jon to him, and holds him close through the night. It does not matter that he does not get any sleep. He wants to enjoy the feeling of Jon in his arms for as long as he can, before he has to leave.

When the morning comes, Robb has fallen asleep at last, and Jon leaves the chambers as quietly as possible. And when he sees Robb later that day, their masks are back on. Quick words, few words, and an embrace that does not even last half as long as it should. And Jon can barely meet Robb’s eyes afterward, and Robb does not say anything. When he turns and leaves, Jon understands – it is painful for him, too.

That night, Robb lies awake in his bed and waits for Jon in vain. Jon does the same, and every other second, he catches himself thinking that Robb’s chamber is just down the hall. They both snuggle into their sheets and blankets, inhale deeply to smell the scent of the other, and wish they could have had that last night once more.


End file.
